


With Somebody Who Loves

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Alfred Hallam, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: I know this is super short, but I just had to get some fluff out of my system!!Leave a comment down below!
Relationships: Alice Spencer/Alfred Hallam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	With Somebody Who Loves

Alice grimaced as she slid down the school hallway, falling over her own feet in an attempt to cross that final threshold before the shrill song of the bell sounded once more. Ms. Cross had a nasty habit of turning the lock as soon as the last chime sounded, and Alice couldn’t afford another trip to the office for a late pass, especially given she didn’t have an excuse for one.

Well she did have an excuse, but loudly proclaiming she’d been making out with Alfred Hallam in the janitor’s supply den during lunch didn’t seem like a great idea.

She smiled at the memory, lightly touching her lips and straightening her blazer, rushing through the door to Health 101 as the buzzer shrieked. Ms Cross sneered in defeat, pushing the young girl out of the way as she descended on her other unwitting victims. Alice flopped into her seat, shooting a quick smile at Tabby, who tapped her chin with a mischievous grin.

Shit. Alice rubbed feverishly at her chin with her sleeve, wincing as the rough material abrazed her skin. She shot a questioning look at Tabby, seemingly consumed with picking lint off Nigel’s tie, fussing over him like a mother cat over a newborn kitten.

“Dodgy. Dodgy!” She hissed, poking the seemingly asleep boy.

“What, Alice? What now?” He yawned, flipping his school scarf over his shoulder, smacking poor Nigel, who squawked indignantly. She signed furiously, casting a look over her shoulder for cover, and he sighed. “No, lover boy didn’t leave any marks you didn’t scrub away. Where the hell do you two even get off, anyway? This entire school is like a surveillance state.” He stretched in his chair, smirking across the room at his partner.

“Artful Dodger, would you care to direct your attention to the board?” Ms. Cross snapped, galring in their general direction and rapping a ruler across her knuckles. Everyone’s a comedian. Or a dictator.

\----------

Alfred smiled as he slung his backpack across his shoulders. After lunch, the day had just seemed to drag on forever, classes seeping together into an interminable sludge of mundanity. Moments with Alice usually brightened his day, truly, but today… Alice could light up a room just with her laugh. They hadn’t done a lot of laughing, per say, huddled under a spare shelf of industrial cleaners, but it’d certainly been… illuminating. His interpreter had been kind enough to tell him he should turn up his collar. Alice had gotten a little… overzealous.

He jumped as his locker slammed in front of his face. Speak of the devil. He smiled, shaking his head.  _ Alice, you scared me _ , he signed, trying and failing to look angry. She ruffled his hair playfully.

_ Sorry, Alfie. But we’re going to miss the bus! _ She smiled apologetically. Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. _ And my mom is working late tonight- _

Alfred bolted down the hallway, tugging along a laughing Alice.

\----------

Alfred gasped as his back collided with the bedroom wall, pinned like a butterfly on a card by Alice. She grinned wolfishly before diving in, capturing his lips greedily and chuckling slightly. They lost themselves in the ebb and flow of each other, and Alfred groaned as Alice pulled back for air, resting his forehead against hers.

They stayed that way for a while, swaying with the wind blowing through Alice’s open window. 

They had time, after all. There’s no right way to spend it with someone you love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, but I just had to get some fluff out of my system!!  
> Leave a comment down below!


End file.
